Pups meet Henry Danger
Chapter 1: Meeting the Danger One day the pups rode into the city of Swellview for their vacation. On the way they met a kid who goes by the name Henry Hart to ask for directions. Ryder: Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Swellview Hotel? Henry: Sure, you just go up that hill until you get to the light, then you make a left. Chase: Thank you. Henry: Umm... did that pup talk? Ryder: Yes, he did. Thank you! Henry: No prob. The pups get to the hotel and unpack and start talking about what they are going to do. Rubble: Well, what shall we do first? Zuma: To the pool for a swim. Chase: You guys decide. I am going for a walk. Rocky: OK, Chase. Chase walks out of the room and hotel and takes a walk around the block. When he was almost at the hotel, he was rudely picked up and held at knife-point. Chase: HEY! PUT ME DOWN! Man: No! A police officer walks by and sees the man and runs up to him. Officer: Put that pup down, now! Man: No way, police! ???: Excuse me. The man turned around to see Captain Man, Swellview's superhero who can not be injured. Officer: CAPTAIN MAN! Captain Man: You better release that pup, right now. Suddenly, Captain Man's sidekick Kid Danger, appeared right in front of Captain Man. Kid Danger: You better do what he says. Officer: KID DANGER! The man throws Chase into a dark ally and Kid Danger and Captain Man had a little fight with the man. The battle ended when Captain Man knocked the man into the head and he blacked out. Kid Danger: You OK, pup? Chase: Yes, I am. Chase got up and had a few cuts and bruises. Captain Man: Well, we should go back. Our work here is done. By the way, I am Captain Man. Swellview's superhero. Kid Danger: I am Kid Danger, Captain Man's sidekick. Chase: Thank you. Kid Danger and Captain Man: No problem! Chapter 2: Getting a Job After the hostage incident, Chase decides to take another long walk. On the walk, he finds a store called Junk-N-Stuff, which has a help-wanted sign. Chase (Thinking): I know I am supposed to be on vacation, but I want to get a job. Perhaps this one should not hurt. Chase then walks in to find amazing things and meets a guy named Gooch. Chase: My name is Chase. I am here about the job. Gooch: The job? Take the elevator down in the back. Chase: The "Down" floor? Gooch: Good luck. After that, Chase goes to the back and goes in the elevator. When he pushes the "Down" button, he is taken down at great speed. Chase: AHHHHHH.....AHHHHHHH! He lands on his back. When he gets up, the elevator door opens, reveling a room with cool things inside. (Unaware the room was the Man Cave, HQ of Captain Man and Kid Danger.) After that, Henry Hart, the boy they asked for directions and another man looked at him. Chase looked back at Henry. Chase: I know you! I met you on the streets when we asked for directions. Henry: I know. My name is Henry Hart. Chase: My name is Chase. The man walks up to Chase. ???: My name is Ray. Chase: Hi Ray. Ray then walks away from Chase, putting a ball of bubble gum in his mouth. Ray: Chase, can I trust you? Chase: Sure. Ray: Can you keep a secret? Chase: Of course. Ray: So I can trust you to keep a secret? Chase: Totaly. Ray then starts to blow a bubble that pops, then Ray transforms into Captain Man. Henry does the same, transforming into Kid Danger. Chase is awe-struck. Chase: YOU-YOU'RE CAPTAIN MAN! AND KID DANGER! Ray/Captain Man: That is correct. Henry/Kid Danger: So why do you want a job? Chase: Because I am on vacation and I am bored and I want to work. Ray/Captain Man: How would you like to be our side-kick? Chase: Rea-really? How much does it pay? Ray/Captain Man: $9 an hour. Chase: I'll take it! After he said that, Chase was given his suit, that looked like Henry's, but with a pup-pack filled with weapons, and was given his special bubble gum. Then, he was given a wizz-watch and taken the oath that he was never to tell he worked for Captain Man and Kid Danger. Chase: Feels good. Henry/Kid Danger: That's what I said. Ray/Captain Man: Your wizz-watch has weapons too and that is how I'll contact you. And you shall be called... PUP GUARD! Chase/Pup Guard: Whoa! Chapter 3: Duty Calls After taking the oath, Chase takes off his super suit and walks back to the hotel. Chase: Hey guys, I'm back. Skye: That was a long walk. (She notices the cuts and bruises.) Chase, where did you get those injuries. Chase: Oh I uh... fell and got injured. So... Zuma: Not too injured to to the park, right? Chase: Zuma, I was not THAT hurt. Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to the park! At The Park Chase, Rocky, and Zuma were playing tag and Marshall, Rubble, and Skye were playing with the frisbee and Ryder was sitting on the bench reading a book. The game of tag ended. Zuma: Let's have another round. But before they could start the game, Chase's wizz-watch beeped. Meaning that there was an emergency. But before he could leave, Zuma and Rocky stopped him. Zuma: Dude, where are you going and what is that thing on your wrist that is beeping? Chase: Uhh... This is a watch with a timer and I have to go somewhere. Rocky: Where? Chase: Somewhere... Bye! Chase runs off to the Man Cave, leaving Zuma and Rocky curious. Rocky: Where does he have to go that he is in such a rush? Zuma: I don't know, 'Wocky'. I don't know. In the Man Cave By the time Chase got down to the Man Cave, Henry and Ray were chewing their special bubble gum. Ray: Chase, hurry up. There is a bank robbery. We need to go now! Chase (Takes out his bubble gum): Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime. After Chase chews his gum for a couple of seconds, he starts to blows a bubble, along with Henry and Ray, and they transform into Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Pup Guard. Ray/Captain Man: Let's hit it Kid Danger and Pup Guard. Henry, pick up Chase and get under your tube. Kid Danger does exactly what he is told, and the glass tubes surround them. Ray/Captain Man: Call it, Kid Danger. Henry/Kid Danger: UP THE TUBE! And they were wisked away into another room. A few hours later, in the hotel room Ryder and the pups, including Chase was watching TV when the news came on. TV News Reporter: Today there was a bank robbery at Swellview Bank. David is on the scene right now. To you, Dave. Dave (in front of the bank): At this bank, around 2:30 PM there was a robber stealing hundreds of dollars. Luckly, Captain Man and Kid Danger came, and captured the criminal. TV News Reporter: And Dave, is it true that, they had someone else with them. Dave: That is correct. But it was not someone ''it was ''somepup. They teamed up with a new side-kick which was heard being called "Pup Guard". TV News Reporter: Well, once again, Swellview owes a big thanks to Captain Man and Kid Danger, and apparently, Pup Guard. Chapter 4: Flying Suspicions ' For two weeks, Chase keeps his identity as Pup Guard a secret. Protecting the citizens of Swellview with Henry and Ray. But the more he goes and helps, the more suspicious the pups get, including Skye. And one day he was playing with Skye on the Wii in the hotel room. They were playing "Cops and Robbers." (Chase was the cop, and Skye was the robber.) Chase: I am going to get you. Skye: No you are not. Just then Rubble walks in with a video. Rubble: Hey guys can I show you a video? Chase and Skye: Sure. They paused the game and Rubble showed them the video. It was called "Captain Man's huge Fail." It showed an interview with Captain Man and Dave about the Rock Thrower, the person who throws rocks to people in their cars. Skye: Aww. I feel bad for Captain Man and Kid Danger. Rubble: It's not Captain Man and Kid Danger's fault. They just need a better pup. This made Chase's ears perk up and he slowly turned his head toward Rubble. Chase: One more time. Rubble: I am just saying, I would be way better at catching criminals then Pup Guard. Chase (Raising His Voice): You couldn't catch food unless it was DEAD! This left Rubble in a state of shock, but not mad. Skye: How come you are getting all mad? Chase was about to answer her question, but Rocky came in. Rocky: Hey Rubble, Ryder needs you. Rubble (Snapping out of his state of shock): I am coming. After that it was just Skye and Chase. Seconds after Rubble left, Chase's wizz-watch started beeping. Skye: I wanted to ask you something. Why does your watch beep like that? Chase: Uhh... I gotta go BYE! Skye (Suspicious): There is something up with that pup. Skye decides to follow Chase, all the way to Junk-N-Stuff. Chase: Hey, Gooch. Chase then goes in the elevator and presses the "Down" button. When he gets to the bottom, he scrambles off his back and gets out of the elevator. Chase: He has to adjust that elevator. (Shouting): Ray! You beeped me! What's the emergency? Ray (Behind Chase): Peek-a-boo. Chase screams and turns around to see Ray and Henry smiling. Chase: What was that for? Ray: I called you here to see someone. She's behind you. Chase turns around to see a girl. Her name is Charlotte. She is a good friend of Henry's. Charlotte: So your Pup Guard, also known as Chase. Chase: How did you- (Looks at Ray): How does she know me? Ray: That is Charlotte. She is a good friend of Henry's and works for me. Chase: Oh. Nice to meet you. Charlotte: Nice to meet you too. Just then they heard screaming coming from the elevator that Chase was sure he heard before. When the elevator door opened, Chase's eyes widened. It was Skye. Skye: OK, that was violent! (She looks and sees Chase): Chase? What are you doing here? What is all this? Who are these people? Chase gives a "Help Me" look to Ray, Henry, and Charlotte. Ray: Well little pup, he is... He was just about to answer Skye's questions, but an alarm sounding cut him off. Ray: Uh-oh. It does not matter! (He runs to the desk and presses a button) What's up Gooch? Gooch: There is a hostage situation in progress. Chase: Where? Gooch: At Swellview Park. Ray: On it. Chase: What about Skye? Ray: Later. You know what to do. Chase follows Ray and Henry and transforms into Pup Guard. Skye: Wow! Skye takes a look at Chase in his Pup Guard uniform. Everything was different. You couldn't tell it ''was ''Chase. Even his Pup-Tag was different. His once Blue tag with a police badge was a light red tag with the "Captain Man" symbol on it. Skye: How does that whole outfit fit inside one little gumball. Charlotte: That's what I said. Henry, Chase, and Ray follow procedures, and the glass tube surrounds them. Ray/Captain Man: UP THE TUBE! And they were whisked away into the mysterious room. ''A few hours later in the Man Cave Skye: So you are telling me that you are Pup Guard, and the scratches on you were from an assault and so on. Chase: Yes. Skye (Sweetly): OK. Chase gave a little whine when Skye pulled him into a rough but sweet kiss. He relaxed seconds after it and they kissed for a long time. When they broke up, Skye asked Chase a question. Skye: What is in that Pup-Pack of yours? Chase: I don't know. (Looks at Ray) What's in it? Ray: Some tools, a megaphone, a cannon, a fire hose, wings- Chase: I have WINGS? Ray: Yes. An oxygen mask and goggles, and some swords and throwing stars as weapons. Oh, and a flashlight, Chase: So what are we going to do about Skye? Ray: Well, she knows you're Pup Guard. She knows who we are. She knows where the Man Cave is, because she snuck down here. Skye: So what does that mean? Ray/Captain Man: We either have to kill you, erase your brain, or give you a job here. Skye: I vote job. Chase: So do I. Ray/Captain Man: You know what? She can have a job here. Chase and Skye were cheering. Then Chase looked at the tubes and got an idea. Henry knew what he was thinking. Henry/Kid Danger: Wait, you want to see something awesome? Skye: YES! Chase got picked up by Henry and got under his tube. Henry/Kid Danger: Get on me. (He looks at Skye, with a weird look on her face.) Just do it. Skye does what he told her. Then, Kid Danger tapped his belt buckle and the glass tube surrounded them. Henry/Kid Danger: UP THE TUBE! And they were wisked away into another room. '''Chapter 5: Ryder Finds Out All of the pups and Ryder were in Swellview City Hall for the second awarding of Captain Man and Kid Danger and the first awarding for Pup Guard. Vice Mayor: And so I present you with these medals for bravery to Swellview's very own Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Pup Guard. A lady puts the medals around Chase's, Ray's, and Henry's necks. Meanwhile in the crowd, there was a question in the mind of Ryder. Ryder: Hey, why didn't Chase come the ceremony? Skye: Oh um... he was not feeling well. Skye knew about Chase's secret, and she couldn't tell the other pups or Ryder about it. When the ceremony ended, Ryder took a closer look at Chase. Ryder (Thinking): That pup looks familiar. Just than, Kid Danger comes running in. Henry/Kid Danger: Captain Man, Pup Guard, our car's ready. Ray/Captain Man: Alright, let's hit it, Pup Guard! But before they can leave, a girl named Piper came in. She has a HUGE crush on Kid Danger. (But Piper is Kid Danger's annoying sister who always uses the words "I AM NOT OK!") Piper: Kid Danger, you are so hot! Sorry my idiot brother can not make it! Can you sign my action figure? (She holds out a figure of Kid Danger) Henry/Kid Danger (Disgusted): Sure. Henry signs the box and hands it back to Piper. Piper (Screaming): EEE! YES! THANK YOU! WE LOVE YOU KID DANGER! Henry/Kid Danger: Ugh. Let's go Captain Man and Pup Guard. And they all leave for the car. And Ryder is trying to find out which pup looks like Pup Guard. Than, it hits him like a pile of bricks. Ryder (Thinking): That's it! Chase is Pup Guard! Then, another question clouded Ryder's mind. Ryder (Thinking, worried): What would happen if I confronted Chase about this? He would surely lose his job! And what about the other pups? What would-- A very worried mixed breed interrupted Ryder. Rocky (Worried): Ryder? Are you OK? Ryder: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Let's go back to the Hotel room. (Lying) Too bad Chase couldn't make it. And they all left for the Hotel. '' in the hotel at night'' Ryder is having a bad dream. '' In Ryder's Dream'' Ryder was walking along a road when someone grabbed him and hoisted him in mid-air. Ryder: PLease put me down. Please! Man: No way, boy! Just then, Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Pup Guard come and knock the man out. Ryder: Thank you, Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Pup Guard. Or should I say Chase. Chase gasps at this. With Henry and Ray watching with their mouths wide open. Ray/Captain Man: Chase... You're fired. When we get back to HQ, give your watch in. Chase/Pup Guard: But... A noise wakes Ryder up from his dream. Ryder (Surprised): Huh? Wha-? Ryder looks to see Chase climbing in from the Patio porch. When Chase gets in and closes the door, Ryder turns on the light from the Living room. Ryder: You're home late. Chase (Worried): What are you doing? Why are you up? Ryder: Because I'm suspicious. Why did you come in from the Patio door? Chase: Oh, I uh, left my key in the room and the Patio door was unlocked. Ryder: Where have you been? Chase: Somewhere. Ryder: Uh-huh. (Takes a sniff in the air, then sniffs Chase's fur) Chase: Why did you sniff my fur? Ryder: I heard on the news tonight that Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Pup Guard put out a fire at a gas station... Chase: Oh, did they? Ryder: ...Yeah, and your fur smells like gasoline. Chase (Worried): (Sniffs his fur) Oh yeah, I wonder why. Ryder: Maybe 'cause you're Pup Guard! Chase gasps at this then calms down. Chase: Me? Pup Guard? That will be great! And you must be Enrique Iglesias. But whoever Pup Guard is, he/she could get fired if he/she told anyone, right? Ryder: But if Pup Guard was great friends with a great human, and that human found out he/she is Pup Guard, and swore that he/she will not tell Pup Guard's secret, it's not actually telling, right? Chase: Um... Suddenly, Chase's wizz-watch was beeping and Chase was out of there faster than a cheetah. Chase (Thinking): Saved by the beep. Ryder (To himself): Chase, you have to admit sometime. Chapter 6: Packing, Quitting, and Goodbye All of the pups were packing at the hotel. Ryder has been trying to get Chase to admit he is Pup Guard for a couple of days now, but it failed. Now it was time to go. Ryder: Alright pups, we have 2 hours. Enjoy the time you have left here. After hearing that, Chase straight to Junk-N-Stuff to tell the news to Ray and Henry. When he got there, there was only Ray. Chase: Ray? Ray: (Looks at Chase) Chase? I didn't know you were working today. (Takes out his Master Remote) Did I butt-beep you? Chase: No. I came to tell you... I'm quitting. Ray looks at Chase with surprise. Ray: Quit? Why would you want to quit a job with Captain Man at $9 an hour? Chase: I was on vacation and I was bored. That's why I accepted the job. Ray: OK. Here. (Ray hands Chase a piece of paper) Chase: What is this? (He looks at the paper.) A check? Ray: Yeah. Look at the price. Chase looks at the price. It was over $1000. Chase: Whoa! That's a lot of money. Well, I guess I have to hand my watch and my bubble gum back. Ray: The watch yes, but keep the bubble gum. Chase: Really? Ray: Yeah. Chase: Thank you. 2 Hours Later The pups get on their vehicles and drive out of the city of Swellview and go to Adventure Bay. At the Lookout Ryder: Well pups, home sweet home! Chase walks to the pups when Ryder goes inside the Lookout. Chase: Hey pups, can I see you in the backyard? Zuma: All of us? Chase: Yes. Pups: OK. The pups follow Chase to the backyard, where Chase puts a ball of bubble gum in his mouth and faces the rest of the pups. Chase: I'm gonna blow a bubble. Rubble: You're gonna blow a bubble? Chase: Then I'm gonna blow your mind! Chase then starts to blow a bubble. When it got a little it bigger, it started to glow. When it popped, Chase went form normal to Pup Guard. All of the pups were awe-struck. Marshall (Amazed): YOU-YOU'RE PUP GUARD! Chase: That's right, Marshall. Ryder (Behind Chase): AH-HA! I KNEW IT! Chase screamed and turned around to see Ryder laughing. THE END! Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Crossover Episodes